videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty Blue Fantasia: Petit Mix
Guilty Blue Fantasia: Petit Mix is a crossover fighting game which feature characters from Guilty Gear, BlazBlue ''& Battle Fantasia'' and is played in style of Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix with elements borrowed from Guilty Gear/BlazBlue. Characters From BlazBlue *'Ragna the Bloodedge': He searches for Sol who may know a new challenge for him. In his ending, he sends him to battle Zato-1 for this answer. **Sub Boss: Jin Kisaragi, Boss: Sol Badguy *'Jin Kisaragi': Jin goes in search of a magic wand that May owns. However, when he gets the magical scepter, he discovers that it belongs to Alucard's Trading Company and he is, thus, transformed him into a penguin. **Sub Boss: Noel Vermillion, Boss: May *'Noel Vermillion': Noel goes in search of a missing zoo animal and accidentally mistakes Toakaka as the missing animal before apprehending her. At the end, she was informed by Litchi about Taokaka's disappearance and goes out in search of her. **Sub Boss: Potemkin, Boss: Taokaka *'Bang Shishigami': Bang is looking for a beautiful woman to have tea with. In his ending, he eventually finds Coyori and has tea with her...until Litchi sees through this and begins attacking Bang. **Sub Boss: Ragna the Bloodedge, Boss: Coyori *'Taokaka': Toakaka is looking for her idol, Ragna, who agrees to go with her if she can defeat him. In the end she gets her wish during the summer. **Sub Boss: Bang Shishigami, Boss: Ragna the Bloodedge From Guilty Gear *'Sol Badguy': He is searching for Jin, who might know the location of the ice cream shop in Harajuku. In his ending, he finds Ky in Harajuku and challenges him to a fight, but loses when treated to a baked potato. **Sub Boss: May, Boss: Jin Kisaragi *'May': May is jealous of Noel's beauty and goes to find her to prove she is the most attractive. If she defeats her, she considers herself the only woman Johnny can date. But soon afterwards, she discovers that Dizzy is dating Johnny. She gets mad and returns to her ship promising revenge against Dizzy. **Sub Boss: Jam Kuradoberi, Boss: Noel Vermillion *'Potemkin': Potemkin seeks Jam to convince her to perform a concert. **Sub Boss: Sol Badguy, Boss: Jam Kuradoberi *'Jam Kuradoberi': Jam searches for Bang, who has contacts in the movie industry. **Sub Boss: Coyori, Boss: Bang Shishigami From Battle Fantasia *'Coyori': She is searching for Potemkin who is running the advertising company because the Coyori Café short of money. Coyori is the only playable Battle Fantasia character in the game (unless you count Freed), but several others make cameos. **Sub Boss: Taokaka, Boss: Potemkin Hidden Characters *'Freed Velez': Freed is looking for recruits to join his crew. He finds May. She leaves him after three days and writes him a letter saying that she off on a date with Johnny. **Sub Boss: Sol Badguy or Coyori, Boss: May *'Hakumen': A 'secret' boss character. Hakumen is on the lookout for the Black Beast. Coyori takes him to a dark castle telling him that the "Black Beast" lives that turns out to be DeathBringer. **Sub Boss: Bang Shishigami or Ragna the Bloodedge, Boss: Coyori Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Arcade Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Blazblue Category:Guilty Gear Category:Battle Fantasia Category:Arc System Works